Flamenco Affection
by Bbtashae
Summary: HUMAN/Fic Before Shira heads off to college, she visits her grandparents in Spain for the summer. Is a night out in the Spanish clubs just what Shira needs to block out her past? Will a passionate flamenco dance bring two together? Can Diego finally accept Mateo as his father?... Read to find out more DiegoXShira


**Flamenco Affection**

**Music:-**

**Diegos Dance:** watch?v=NIdE86hNknU

**Diego Singing:** watch?v=MAYZB-rN8zY

**Group Dance****: ** watch?v=Pv0PAchVGCw

Before Shira heads off to college she decided to fly out to Spain for the summer and visit her grandparents who had moved out there 10 years ago, they bought their own caravan on a 4 star caravan site and deliberated to live there permanently for a better and healthier lifestyle after retiring, so Shira flies over to the indulgent holiday home any chance she gets.

Over the years of calling upon her grandparent's she developed close friendships with 2 lovely girls from different parts of the UK, who too has family situated upon the same caravan site.

One girl called Georgia a 21 year old from Hull, northeast of England, She has long thick blonde/brown hair with sky blue eyes and naturally pretty, and then there's Ellie a slightly chubby 17 year old who however looks older with all the makeup she piles on her face, she lives in wales western of England. She has dark red hair with a mixture of hazelnut brown and has the deepest ivory green eyes you could ever come across.

Once Shira was settled in Spainat her grandparents caravan, she eventually reunited with her 2 friends and got talking about everyday things, sooner or later Shira finally mention her abusive ex-boyfriend Gutt she was in a relationship with for the last 2 years of high school and talked about how badly she was treated and the regrets that dawn on her. So to make ends meet Georgia and Ellie both made the wise decision of going out and hitting the clubs that night, with the courtesy of snogging random guys and getting absolutely hammered forgetting about all their problems for a night.

It was a humid summery night and the moon was shiny lustrously in the sky. The 3 young girls were geared up and ready to go, the trio jumped in the first taxi they came across and then dumped the ride at the first boozer they spotted, it was a large club right on the middle of a deserted street, there was not a sole in sight and sounded like all residents from this little town had been invited in the nightclub for free due to how much sound came from the building.

As soon as the girls entered the crowded nightclub, they all hurried over to the bar and ordered their drinks

The disco lights suddenly dimmed and the DJ spoke introducing the first dance act of the night

DJ: Introducing the first dancer of the night, the one and only **'Diego Castellanos'**

The room full of drunken teenagers cheered for the unknown performance, once the refreshments were based in the girl's hands they blended in the raging crowd, forcefully pushing themselves to the front so they could have the best view

All of a sudden the room was pitch black and a spot light flicked onto an 18 year old Spanish flamenco dancer dressed all in black on stage with his head facing down and his Fedora hat masking his identity, standing still in his starting position

**(Play Diego's Dance Song)**

Diego began to tap his feet rapidly whilst moving forward to the front of the stage, removing his hat and flung it into the audience **(15 secs)** the second he reached the edge, his head raised up hastily revealing his intense features and thick ginger hair that shone in the limelight. He continued to move his feet to the music around the stage and moved his arms graciously beside him.

**(29 Secs)** Diego removed Shira from the dance floor lunging her on to the stage in seconds, the teens rhythmically moved together hand in hand in speed to the music and Shira went along with it has she had no idea has to what had just happened. **(43 Secs)** Once Shira got the hang of the dancing the teens broke apart, Diego tapped his feet passionately on the left part of the platform and Shira shaped several sweeping arm movements on the right and swayed her hips from side to side.

**(57 secs)** The duo clashed as one, centre of the stage circling each other making complete eye contact the entire period. **(1.11 secs)** Inseparably they brawled around with the spotlight following them. Diego took Shiras hands and pulled her in and out many times before she let go spinning herself away from Diego creating an 'Olay' gesture with her arms to the audience, Diego ran up swiftly behind her.

**(1.38 secs)** Diego grabbed Shiras hand and pulled her body inwards, causing her to spin into his chest. Diego threw her over to his right arm and dipped her delicately in advance to slowing forcing her back up with his hand that was draped along her back. The teens faces were only inches apart once the music finished.

**(End of Music)**

The music stopped and the punters roared with amazement throwing roses onto the stage, but all's the couple could do was gaze intensely into one another's eyes. Their lips growing closer with each passing moment, before Diego resisted temptation and forced himself away from the girl in his arms.

The green eyed youth grabbed Shira's hand and they both bowed in sync, Diego kissed her hand gently before getting the audience to applaud her for the wonderful dancing.

Once Shira was reunited with her friends, the dancer waved goodbye to the audience and walked to the back of the stage disappearing behind the black certain. Shira looked curiously around trying to catch the young man in her perspective but he was nowhere to be seen. Was that the last she would see of him?...

The redheaded teen walked down the dim lighted corridor and into his run down dressing room. Diego sat down at his make-up desk, looking at his reflection and within a minute of this he dropped his head down hiding it in his folded arms, sighing deeply. As a thousand thoughts raced through his mind.

Swiftly, a tall tanned mid-aged Spanish barman with slick jet black hair breached into the room with an expansive grin plastered across his face, holding his arms out to congratulate his son on his affecting performance.

Mateo: Great show Hijo _**(Child)**_

The late teen raised his head, forcing a smile towards his father. Nodding slightly in agreement.

Diego: Yep – Diego rolled his eyes pushing himself off the small stool beginning to change from his sweaty clothes

Mateo: What's up Diego? You look… distraught – His father spoke with a heavy Spanish accent

Diego: Nothing…

Mateo: Nothing? It's obviously something…

Mateo: Please Hijo _**(Child)**_ if you like the senorita then tell her, she obviously seems very important to you, don't wait until she is gone. Trust me Diego the biggest mistake I have is not telling your Madre _**(Mother)**_ I loved her every single chance I got – The concerned father told his son

Diego: Pftt what are you talking about? I don't even know her! She's just some random girl I danced with… -Diego said in denial

Mateo: You picked her for a reason Hijo _**(Child).**_ Tu' have that look in your eye…

Diego: What look?... –The puzzled redhead asked

Mateo: The same look I had when I too fell for your mother

There was an awkward silence between the two

Diego: So then why did you leave? – He arrogantly acknowledged shoving his stage outfit into his worn out duffel bag

Mateo: That as got nothing to do with this – Mateo's emotions quickly changed from a delighted father to a defenceless jerk

Diego: It's got every right to do with this! You mentioned her! And the family you walked out on! –Diego said starting to raise his voice

Mateo: Diego I had to leave, I had a difficult life living with you mother, we fought and argued all the time, I could not cope! She threw me out, I tried to come back but she didn't want me no more…

Diego: And could you blame her?! A husband who was away all the time sleeping with any piece of filth that looked at you! Asking young girls to marry you! When you already had a struggling family at home! It's sad and pathetic –Diego raged before picking up his string guitar and walking out of the dressing room away from his low life excuse of a father

Mateo: Diego! vuelve aquí ahora! _**(Diego! Come back here now!)**_ –Mateo shouted down the corridor

The adolescent ignored him and carried on walking with confidence and attitude. As Diego stepped out the back door of the raucous night club he jogged out of the dark alley and to a moonlight peak at the end of the long quiet Spanish road.

He settled down on the edge of a peak with the full moon and shimmering stars shining radiantly in the dark blue sky, and sat with his back against a wall looking out on to the Spanish town of Madrid, watching how peaceful the lights of the vehicle's and buildings flicked in the distance. He began to strum his guitar losing his train of thoughts in the world of music.

Meanwhile Shira and her 2 friends stumbled out of the crowded Spanish bar, in search of the next cocktail lounge. Whilst the girls hobbled down the quiet street in their high heels, Shira spotted the dancer she just sauntered with in the club, plucking his guitar.

Shira: Ehh, I think I left my bag in the club. You guys go on and I'll catch you up – Shira told her friends who were too drunk to even release if she was there or not

Just as her friends made it further up another street and out of sight, Shira gradually walked over to the Teen and stood behind him listening to the young adult pluck his guitar elegantly as he started to sing…

**(Cats in the cradle – Harry Chaplin)**

**Diego: **

My child arrived just the other day

He came to the world in the usual way

But there were planes to catch and bills to pay

He learned to walk while I was away

And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew

He'd say "I'm gonna be like you, Dad

You know I'm gonna be like you"

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon

Little boy blue and the man on the moon

When you comin' home, Dad

I don't know when, but we'll get together then

You know we'll have a good time then…

**(End the song)**

Diego always sung about how he felt and at this moment all he could feel was hate for his father and how he imagined a dad would have actually been like if he had one there for him growing up. Buts all he could do was dream.

Shira on the other hand was stunned at how talented Diego was, A dancer, singer and musician. She had certainly fell unexpectedly for a Spanish guy who whom way out of her league. But still she decided to go for it anyways.

Shira: Hi –Shira said creeping around Diego so he could see her

Diego: Do I know you? – Diego snidely asked without looking up at who had just spoken, instead continued to stare at the stunning scenery upon him, unknowing that it is the girl who he can't stop thinking about

Shira: Well I just… Actually just forget it! – Shira tempestuously stated furiously walking off as she as just made herself look like a complete idiot

The ginger raised his head and recognized the girl that flooded his mind

Diego: Esperar! _**(Wait!)**_ – The helpless lover boy shouted catching up to Shira

Diego: I'm so sorry Senorita. I did not recognize you. – He told Shira grabbing her by the upper arm

Shira: Doesn't matter, I bet every girl looks the same for all you Spanish men

Diego: That is true but-

Shira sighed in annoyance and tried to walk away

Diego: But that is only when a man hasn't yet found that unique senorita that stands out and makes her… How you say… different from the rest –Diego lustrously said, reaching over to the vine of red roses, removing a single flower and gesturing for Shira to take it.

Shira: Wow. Very smooth – Shira sarcastically stated beginning to walk away

Diego reached out for the girls arm until she silently screamed inside and tensed a little

Diego: lo siento _**(I'm sorry)**_, Are you okay? – Diego asked, viewing that he had just hurt her

Shira: Yeah –She signed painfully, rubbing her arm

Diego: What happened? If you… do not mind me asking – Diego assured concerningly, pointing to the bruises on her arms

Shira: I'm just really clumsy – The teen looked down defencelessly and began to walk away

Diego: It was your boyfriend, Si? - He inquired Shira has he stroll beside her down the street handing her the flower again

Shira: Ex-Boyfriend, Yeah – Shira said taking the rose and placed into her naturally curly dark shaded coloured hair

Diego: Did he treat you bad?

Shira: Si

Diego: Ahh

Shira: Why are you so curious?

Diego: 'Curious'? I do not understand – Diego mentioned as he was still learning the language

Shira: I mean… why do you want to know?

Diego: Ahh… Because hearing someone else's problems, makes your own feel so little however big they are…

Shira: Ohh, well its one less problem for me… I ended the relationship just before I came out here

At this moment the couple roamed along the beachfront

Diego: Whats your name Senorita?

Shira: Shira

Diego: Shira? Thats a very beautiful name

Shira: Thankyou Diego?

Diego: Si

Shira: Thats very spanish

Diego: Its my abuelo's nombre **_(Grandads name)_**

Diego: Are you on holiday?

Shira: Yeah, Visiting my grandparents

Diego: They live in spain?

Shira nodded in response

Diego: And you live with your mother and father in England, si?

Shira: No, just my mum. My dad left when I was little, so whilst I was growing up he didn't make any effort coming to see me, I hate him for leaving. But I guess I'm better off without him…

Diego motioned for them both to walk together along the beach, once shira removed her shoes, she planted her feet on to the soft gravel and the sand squashed between her toes

Diego: Me too… - Diego said mentioning his dad for the first time

Shira: Really?

Diego: Yeah, he wasn't there much when I was young, he was usually out with random girls, coming home late, always arguing with my madre _**(mother), **_soon after that he left for Madrid.

Shira: This is Madrid?

Diego: Exactly… I came looking for him a few months ago from Mercia and found him in da' club as a barman, after my mother threw me out on to the streets. She started to, how you say… go off the rails. She drank every night from the moment he left

Shira: I know how you feel, I hate that part of my mum… they just don't understand that it affects our lives as well as theirs. But even though she does get drunk every night, she works her hardest to give me any thing i want. so you can say we've coped over the years, you know.

Diego: So I guess we share the same… Troubles?

Shira: Our lives seem very similar…

The pair both sat down on the sand and looked out to the moonlight that glimpsed on the ripples of water

Shira: You a great dancer

Diego: Gracias, I knew the basics from a young age, then my father taught me the more advanced moves, and I'm even good enough to get my own show in the club he works in, as you know. it's a Spanish type of dancing called Flamenco

Shira: How you tapped your feet in your performance was amazing

Diego: You are not too bad yourself

Shira smiled to herself gazing away, hiding her grin

Diego: What is your... erm Talent?

Shira: I draw

Diego: You are an artist?

Shira: Yes

Diego: Maybe i can see your work some time

Shira: Yeah, i'd like that - The late teen smiled

**(Start the music – Baliamos by Enrique Iglesias)**

Shira heard music blaring in the distance, she looked around and noticed where the sound was coming from, so she shot up and grabbed Diego's hand pulling him from the sand and onto his feet dragging the teen to the group dance, recently formed along down the beach.

Shira: Come on, Let me show you how the English dances – Shira expressed giving the ginger a quick cheeky wink

The duo mixed in the public mingle and Shira started to dance. She swayed her hips from side to side moving her body to the music, Diego joined in shortly after watching. The two come together, feeling the words and the rhythm of the music and express it though their minds and bodies, dancing passionately.

The heat that radiates between them, the slick sweat glided down their skin, they moved in sync, their ragged, short breaths from each dance move they created made them breathless.

Both teens kept close during the period, Diego twirled Shira several times and every time she finished back into his arms.

**(Stop the music, where ever you're up to)**

Georgia: Shira! – Georgia shouted on the outskirts of the rave, calling her friend

Shira seen her 2 friends shouting her and ran out of the party to them, quickly parting from the redhead

Ellie: We've been looking for you everywhere

Shira: I'm fine… I just fancied a walk on my own. Can you give me a second –Shira urged as at that moment was getting pulled away by Diego

Shira: Listen Diego. Tonight has been amazing and I loved every second of it. But I have to go… – Shira told Diego leaving as quickly as she could before anything got too deep as she didn't want to get hurt anymore

Diego: When can I see you again?! - Diego eventually stopping her in a hurry, pulling her to the side

Shira: I don't know? – Shira looked down hiding her sad emotion

Diego: Suerte nos ayudará a encontrar el camino de vuelta a la otra, Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo mi hermosa rosa – Diego whispered in a deep Spanish accent causing Shira to get lost in his words

Shira: W-What does that mean?.. – At this moment it was safe to say that Shira had fell head over heels for the spanish ginger haired teen

Diego: Fate will help us find our way back to one another. Until we meet again my beautiful rose – Diego responded touching the rose in her hair, grinning to himself as nerves got the better of him

And with that the two young lovers leaned slowly towards one another until their lips met, as it started out as a soft lingering kiss it turned to a deep passionate embrace, Diego's hands found her neck and Shiras hands slopped along his muscular chest.

They parted shortly from the lack of air and all's they could do was look deep into each other's eyes cherishing this unexpected moment, but moments like this couldn't last forever and sooner or later they parted for the last time.

The 18 year old girl walk away with her 2 friends up the street, Therefore the only thing Diego could do is watch his first love, walk away from him, Shira frequently looked over her shoulder now and again to check if Diego was still there and waved to him with an affectionate smile down the road one final time before turning a corner.

Diego felt sadness in his heart, and that the world was crashing down, piece by piece around him, but alls he could do was watch and carry on with his life as a dancer and cherish this night in his heart until they meet again.


End file.
